


Nieznane słowa

by VivaDestiel



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Derek nie rozumie, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Kisses, M/M, Porn, Stiles mówi po polsku, nie umiem tagować, no anal sex, polish!stiles, ups, yaaay
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaDestiel/pseuds/VivaDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Stiles po raz pierwszy mówi do Dereka coś w obcym języku, wilkołak długo o tym nie myśli. Jednak po paru kolejnych razach postanawia dowiedzieć się co oznaczają nieznane mu słowa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieznane słowa

**Author's Note:**

> *Kursywa oznacza słowa wypowiedziane w języku polskim!*

\- O Boże... Der... Derek! - wyjęczał Stiles, ciągnąc wilkołaka za włosy. Derek odsunął się nieco, przestając drażnić językiem lewy sutek chłopaka. - Co? Nie! Nie przestawaj! Ty głu- _oooch..._

Derek zachichotał - tak, zachichotał! - i wrócił do lizania. Językiem przejechał po twardym sutku, delikatnie go przygryzł i znowu polizał. Stiles zadrżał i wydał z siebie długi jęk. Wysunął palce z włosów mężczyzny i wbił paznokcie w skórę na jego ramionach. Podrapał go mocno i głęboko, tworząc otwarte rany. Ale niestety. Derek to wilkołak, więc skóra od razu się zagoiła. Stiles często na to narzekał. Chciał żeby Derek miał malinki, zadrapania i siniaki świadczące o ich bliskości. Ale nie. 

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że- o Boże- mog... mogliśmy robić te wszystkie rzeczy już dwa lata temu? Kurwa...

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że dwa lata temu miałeś 16 lat i byłeś niepełnoletni? - odparł Derek. Wypuścił sutek Stilesa z ust i podniósł się, aby go pocałować. - Na dodatek, twój ojciec jest Szeryfem, Stiles.

Chłopak wywrócił oczami i przygryzł napuchnięte usta. 

\- Duuh, ale skoro mój ojciec nie przyłapał nas jeszcze przez te trzy miesiące, które już razem jesteśmy, to nie przyłapałby nas dwa lata temu!

Derek popatrzył na niego sceptycznie. Kciukiem dotknął jego dolnej wargi. Znowu go pocałował.

\- Nie chciałem ryzykować. Jestem od ciebie starszy o siedem lat. Musiałem się uzbroić w cierpliwość.

\- Której pozbyłeś się zaraz po północy, kiedy skończyłem 18 lat - prychnął Stiles. - Dosłownie się na mnie rzuciłeś, wielkoludzie.

\- Nie udawaj, że ci się to nie podobało. Może na początku cię przestraszyłem swoim pojawieniem się przez okno, ale... potem zdecydowanie się delektowałeś każdą sekundą.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i podniósł głowę, aby cmoknąć wilkołaka w nos. Derek odwzajemnił uśmiech i delikatne cmoknięcie.

\- Okej, przyłapałeś mnie - mruknął Stiles i objął Dereka ramionami za szyję.

Wrócili do całowania się. Derek przesunął dłonią po nagim boku Stilesa, wsuwając palce za skraj jego błękitnych slipek ze znakiem batmana. Otarł się swoim kroczem o jego, sprawiając, że chłopak jęknął prosto w jego usta. Derek uwielbiał, że Stiles jęczał, drżał i rozpływał się pod jego dotykiem. Spał z wieloma osobami; kobietami, mężczyznami, to nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Ale żadne z nich nigdy nie reagowało tak jak Stiles. NIGDY. 

Derek przerwał pocałunek. Podniósł się nieco, opierając dłonie po obu stronach głowy Stilesa i zaciskając palce na poduszkach. W tej pozycji dotykali się jedynie od pasa w dół. Wilkołak zakręcił biodrami, z uśmieszkiem czując jak Stiles robi się jeszcze twardszy. Jego erekcja ocierała się o Dereka. Dzielił ich zaledwie cienki materiał slipek chłopaka; Derek był już od dłuższego czasu nagi, gotowy do akcji. Ale Stiles wciąż miał na sobie bieliznę, która boleśnie ściskała jego twardego penisa. Chciał się ich pozbyć. To jasne. Jednak tej nocy nie mogli pójść na całość, za parę godzin chłopak miał zbiórkę na obóz sportowy. Dlatego Derek, mimo że pragnął uprawiać ze Stilesem mocny, gwałtowny seks, musiał zadowolić się jedynie wspólnym ocieraniem, zwalaniem i obciąganiem. I szczerze powiedziawszy nie narzekał. Widok rozciągniętego Stilesa pod nim, z twardym zarysem penisa w majtkach, drżącego i jęczącego, jest widokiem wystarczająco satysfakcjonującym. 

Wilkołak znowu zakręcił biodrami. Chłopak zaszlochał i zacisnął palce na ramionach Dereka. 

\- Jesteś taki piękny, Stiles - powiedział, oblizując wargi. - Warto było czekać te lata. Jesteś taki kurewsko piękny, och, Boże.

\- Nie podlizuj się - odparł mruknięciem chłopak.

Derek zachichotał sucho i oparł się tylko na jednej ręce, drugą odrywając od poduszki i sięgając nią w dół. Złapał Stilesa przez materiał slipek i potarł go parę razy. Potem ścisnął go mocno, sprawiając, że Stiles pisnął z bólu i zaskoczenia. Wciągnął do buzi dolną wargę i zacisnął na niej zęby.

\- Wiem, że masz o sobie niską samoocenę, ale bez przesady, Stiles.

Jego oczy zabłysły gorącą czerwienią.

\- Jesteś piękny. Przystojny. Seksowny jak nikt inny. Naprawdę jesteś. I przysięgam, że jeżeli usłyszę jak ktoś mówi, że jest inaczej, rozszarpię go na małe kawałeczki. Ponieważ cię widzę i wiem jak jest - warknął. Stiles zadrżał ponownie, czując, że jego serce wali jak oszalałe. - I nie waż się nawet myśleć, że nie jesteś piękny i nikt inny by cię nie zechciał. Zrozumiałeś?

Chłopak wpatrywał się w jego czerwone oczy jak zahipnotyzowany. Derek Hale go komplementował. To nie byłby pierwszy raz, co to to nie. Ale teraz... Teraz było inaczej. Stiles zaczynał faktycznie wierzyć w słowa Dereka.

Wilkołak znowu ścisnął jego penisa, powodując, że Stiles odrzucił głowę do tyłu obnażając szyję. 

\- Zrozumiałeś?

\- O Boże, tak! Der... Derek, tak! Zrozumiałem. Proszę... Błagam - zaszlochał.

Hale delikatnie pogłaskał go po całej długości jego penisa. Nachylił się i pocałował jego odsłonięta szyję. Kiedy zaczął ssać skórę, Stiles wplótł palce w jego włosy.

Po dłuższej chwili Derek odsunął się od szyi chłopaka. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że Stiles będzie miał kilka widocznych malinek. I dobrze, pomyślał. Niech każdy zobaczy, że jest już zajęty.

Stiles zniecierpliwiony poruszył biodrami. Derek pokiwał głową bardziej sam do siebie niż do niego i złapał skraj jego slipek, ściągając je w dół. Uwolnił twardego penisa, który uderzył Stilesa w brzuch. 

Członek chłopaka był równie piękny co całe jego ciało. Był jasny i długi, z soczyście ukrwionym żołędziem. Ciemne włosy łonowe miał krótkie, wynik ostatniego przycinania. Stiles kiedyś stwierdził, że woli kiedy jego owłosienie intymne jest pod kontrolą, dlatego się golił i nieco je podcinał. 

Derek zniżył się, złapał penisa chłopaka w dłoń i pocałował delikatnie jego czubek. Poczuł jak na jego ustach osiada parę kropelek nasienia. Oblizał się. Przesunął ręką w górę i dół parę razy, ustami wędrując do podstawy penisa. Wolną ręką otoczył jądra Stilesa.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa - jęczał chłopak. - Cholera, Derek, nie mogę... uh... Derek, kurwa.

Wilkołak ścisnął podstawę jego członka, powstrzymując Stilesa przed dojściem. Stilinski pociągnął go w proteście za włosy i nazwał brzydkim słowem. Derek uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i zrównał się z jego twarzą. Pocałował go mocno i brutalnie.

Złapał jedną ręką swojego penisa, drugą wciąż trzymając Stilesa. 

Derek był trochę dłuższy i grubszy niż młodszy chłopak. Był także bardziej zarośnięty, od dłuższego czasu już się nie golił. W przeciągu całego swojego życia zrobił to zaledwie parę razy, głównie na prośbę swoich kochanków. Sam z siebie nie za bardzo to lubił.

Zrównał ich członki, łapiąc oba w dłonie i zaczynając pocierać. Stiles zajęczał i wyrecytował swoją typową litanię składającą się z powtórzeń przekleństw i imienia Dereka. Lewą ręką sięgnął w tył, zaciskając ją na poduszce, a drugą skierował w dół na ich ściśnięte członki. Przesunął palcami po czubkach penisów, słysząc jak Derek warczy pod nosem. Popatrzył na jego twarz. Oczy wilkołaka świeciły czerwienią. Stiles uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, przypominając sobie parę razy, podczas których Derek nie mógł nad sobą zapanować i zaczął się przemieniać w wilka. Już od dłuższego czasu nic się takiego nie stało, jedynie jakiś tydzień temu Derek rozszarpał pazurami parę poduszek.

Pocałowali się. Derek przyśpieszył ruchy, mrucząc w usta Stilesa.

Obydwoje byli już na skraju. Orgazm osiągnął pierwszy Stiles, przerywając pocałunek, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i krzycząc nie zrozumiałe dla Dereka słowa.

-  _Kocham cię, o Boże,_ Derek, _kocham cię!_ Kurwa!

Wilkołak wystrzelił trzy sekundy później. Zawarczał w zagłębienie szyi Stilesa, wciąż ruszając dłońmi. Dyszał ciężko, czując gorące nasienie pomiędzy nimi. Przestał ich dotykać po chwili, kiedy już obydwoje stali się zbyt wrażliwi na jakikolwiek dotyk. Położył się na chłopaku, przyciskając go do materaca. Ignorował oblepiającą ich spermę.

\- Cholera, Stiles - westchnął jakiś czas później. - Nigdy mi się nie znudzisz.

Chłopak prychnął i pacnął go w ucho. Nie przestraszył się głośnego warczenia.

\- Mam nadzieję - mruknął jedynie w odpowiedzi i przymknął zmęczony oczy.

Derek wsłuchał się w jego oddech i bicie serca. Kiedy był całkowicie pewny, że chłopak zasnął i nie obudzi się jak się tylko wilkołak poruszy, delikatnie zsunął się ze Stilesa. Wstał z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki. Znalazł ręcznik, który namoczył w letniej wodzie, a także drugi, całkowicie suchy. Wrócił do pokoju. Obmył Stilesa z ich mieszających się soków, uważając aby za mocno nie dotykać wciąż pewnie wrażliwego penisa.

Po wyczyszczeniu chłopaka, sam zrobił to z sobą. Potem otworzył okno, aby wywietrzyć i zaczął się ubierać. Kiedy naciągał na nogi spodnie, przypomniał sobie słowa Stilesa, które wykrzyczał kiedy dochodził.

_"Kocham cię"_. Co to znaczy? Derek nie rozumiał tych słów. Ba! Nie wiedział nawet w jakim są języku. A może to nie były prawdziwe słowa? Może Stiles znowu wypowiadał losowe zlepki sylab? To nie byłby pierwszy raz, naprawdę. Jednak tym razem to brzmiało jak coś prawdziwego. Pytanie tylko co.

Już całkowicie ubrany nachylił się w kierunku Stilesa i przykrył go kocem. Pocałował go delikatnie w usta. Potem wyskoczył przez okno i odbiegł od domu Stilinskich, nie chcąc ryzykować pojawienia się ojca chłopaka i przyłapania ich razem w pokoju.

 

*

 

Stiles zadzwonił do niego wieczorem, po pierwszym dniu obozu. 

\- Koleś, Finstock daje nam wycisk jak nigdy. Serio, myślałem, że nie może być gorzej niż jak jest w szkole na treningach. A tu nie! Okazało się, że na ten sam obóz przyjechał jego stary znajomy ze szkoły, trener Palant, który postanowił zdenerwować Finstocka i się z niego ponabijać, że ma słabych graczy. Więc trener się wkurzył i stwierdził, że musi pokazać temu idiocie, że się myli. Wszystko mnie boli od biegania i ćwiczenia! Dwa razy prawie że zwymiotowałem! Tak być nie powinno. 

Derek prychnął i wywrócił oczami.

\- Zmieniając temat, Scott i reszta drużyny zobaczyli te malinki, które mi zrobiłeś. Byli nieco w szoku, bo przecież wczoraj na treningu ich nie miałem, więc są przekonani, że przeleciałem jakąś laskę na pożegnanie przed wyjazdem na obóz. Chcą wiedzieć kim jesteś, ale nic im nie mówię. Jako Batman mam prawo do swoich tajemnic, tak im tylko powiedziałem. Miałem wrażenie, że Damien, taki jeden uparty gość z trzeciego roku, przyciśnie mnie do ściany żądając wyjaśnień. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego jest taki ciekawy.

\- Ale nic ci nie zrobił, prawda? - zapytał uważnie Derek, marszcząc brwi i odkładając książkę na stół.

\- Nie, nic, Scott wkroczył pomiędzy nami i załagodził sytuację. Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że Scotty też chce wiedzieć z kim jestem w związku. Serio, mój przyjaciel wilkołak. Myślałem, że już dawno się domyślił, przecież pewnie może wyczuć na mnie twój zapach, prawda? Sam tak powiedziałeś. Nawet jeżeli się dokładnie umyję i takie tam.

\- Scott to ciamajda. Jest za bardzo zapatrzony w Allison i Isaaca - stwierdził wilkołak. 

\- O mój Boże, a więc nie jestem jedynym, który zauważył, że Scott się ślini na widok Isaaca! HA! Co prawda Scott nic mi nie mówi, ale... Ja mu nie mówię o tobie, prawda? Nie powinienem narzekać. Ciekawi mnie tylko dlaczego nikt mu jeszcze nie powiedział. Przecież Boyd, Erica i Jackson wiedzą, bo wyczuli to niemalże od razu. Nawet Lydia się skapnęła, chociaż ona wiedziała o tym jeszcze zanim skończyłem osiemnaście lat... To samo pewnie Allison.

\- Pewnie myślą, że Scott wie. Zresztą, zagroziłem im, że jeżeli będą mówić jakiekolwiek komentarze na spotkań, to ich zabiję. Dlatego nigdy nic nie mówią.

\- I to powstrzymało Ericę? Hm, jakoś nie wierzę.

\- Jej także zagroziłem, że pokażę wam jej kompromitujące zdjęcia.

Stiles parsknął śmiechem. 

\- W to potrafię uwierzyć.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez dłuższy czas. Głównie jednak mówił Stiles, Derek od czasu do czasu wtrącał swoje trzy grosze, zadając pytania i dopowiadając. Przeważnie prychał, chichotał i przewracał oczami. 

Ich rozmowę skończyli kiedy Derek wyczuł w głosie chłopaka senność. Obiecał, że zadzwoni do niego jutro i kazał iść mu spać, aby nie narzekał następnego dnia na niewyspanie. Stiles westchnął, ale zgodził się z nim.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, Panie Ponury Staruszku. Do usłyszenia jutro,  _kocham cię_.

Rozłączył się zanim Derek zdążył zapytać co te ostatnie słowa znaczą. Cholera, był ciekaw. Tak, mógłby wyszukać odpowiedzi w Internecie, ale wilkołak nie miał pojęcia jak dobrze napisać te słowa. Postanowił wypytać o to wszystko Stilesa następnego dnia.

 

*

 

Jednak następnego dnia nie miał szansy zapytać chłopaka o to co chciał. Stiles przegadał z prawie całą godzinę, opowiadając o tym jak jeden z chłopaków z drużyny przeciwnej zderzył się ze Scottem i złamał mu rękę. Potem okazało się, że ów chłopak był wilkołakiem. Omegą na dodatek.

Derek słuchał w ciszy, przytakując co jakiś czas. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien może pojechał na miejsce ich obozu i upewnić się, że nieznana mu omega nie zrobi krzywdy Stilesowi i Scottowi, ale chłopak upewnił go, że w dwójkę już przeprowadzili poważną rozmowę z wilkołakiem. Byli bezpieczni. A przynajmniej tak twierdzili.

Po rozmowie ze Stilesem, Derek spotkał się ze swoim stadem. Było normalniej i spokojniej niż zazwyczaj. Nie było Stilesa, który biegałby w tą i tamtą denerwując każdą osobę w pomieszczeniu. Może to brzmieć źle, że każdy się denerwował przez niego, ale to nie oznaczało, że któreś z nich go nie lubiło. Owszem, chłopak ich wkurzał częściej niż powinien, ale taki już był. Każdy się przyzwyczaił, akceptując jego dziwactwa i szaleństwa. Teraz, kiedy go nie było na ich spotkaniu, czuli, że coś jest nie tak. Ba! Nawet Jackson stwierdził po dłuższej chwili, że jest za spokojnie i lepiej żeby Stiles wracał jak najszybciej, bo jak nie to sam go tu zaciągnie za włosy.

Obgadali główne sprawy. Zagrożenia i tym podobne. Na szczęście w Beacon Hills było póki co spokojnie, żadnych nagłych, niezwykłych wypadków, dziwnych zniknięć i innych. Potem Erica z Isaaciem stwierdzili, że powinni obejrzeć wspólnie jakiś film. Tak też zrobili. Zgromadzili się przed telewizorem, każdy blisko każdego, niemalże się przytulając. Chwilę się kłócili nie wiedząc co dokładnie chcą obejrzeć. W końcu poszli na kompromis i włączyli komedię.

 

*

 

Minął tydzień, za dwa dni Stilinski miał wracać.

Derek codziennie rozmawiał ze Stilesem. I niemalże każdego dnia chłopak chociaż raz wplótł w swoją wypowiedź słowa  _kocham cię_. Derek czuł się sfrustrowany. Nie wiedział co to znaczy, a kiedy pytał chłopaka, ten zręcznie zmieniał temat, robiąc papkę w głowie wilkołaka.

Najwyraźniej jego sfrustrowanie zaczęli dostrzegać inni ludzie. Najpierw Lydia i Erica, potem reszta stada. A kiedy Derek poszedł do Szeryfa obgadać z nim parę spraw wiążących się z terenem należącym do jego rodziny, nawet i on zauważył, że jest coś nie tak.

\- Hale, denerwujesz mnie swoim zachowaniem, mógłbyś się... opanować albo coś? - zapytał nerwowo Szeryf po jakimś czasie. - Rozumiem, że to twoja natura czy coś, ale instynktownie mam ochotę złapać pistolet i w ciebie wymierzyć. Więc...

\- Przepraszam - mruknął Derek. Westchnął głęboko i złożył ramiona na piersi. - Po prostu... Chodzi o Stilesa.

Szeryf wywrócił oczami.

\- Co znowu mój syn zrobił?

\- To nic złego, proszę się nie martwić - zapewnił od razu Derek i Szeryf się nieco odprężył. - Ostatnio co jakiś czas mówi do mnie pewne słowa w jakimś języku, którego nie rozumiem, a kiedy go o to pytam, nie chce mi powiedzieć. I mnie to doprowadza do szału.

\- Mój syn doprowadzający do szału? Szokujące - mruknął niewzruszony mężczyzna. - Ale może to polski?

\- Polski?

\- Tak, Stiles jest przecież po części Polakiem, umie ten język. Ja zresztą też. 

\- Nie wiedziałem o tym.

\- Hale, uwierz mi, jeszcze wielu rzeczy nie wiesz o moich synu. Ja sam nie wiem wielu rzeczy o nim, więc ty tym bardziej! Ale powiedz mi te słowa, może mam rację i to polski.

Derek wziął głęboki oddech i postarał się dobrze wymówić te słowa. Jednak jego język się nieco łamał i nie był wstanie powiedzieć tego tak dobrze jak Stiles. 

Kiedy Derek skończył, obserwował jak twarz szeryfa nagle robi się czerwona, a po chwili od razu biała. Jego serce przeskoczyło jedno uderzenie. Wilkołak zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jesteś... jesteś pewny, że to powiedział? DOKŁADNIE to? - zapytał nerwowo, przenosząc ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą. Derek pokiwał głową i Szeryf schował twarz w dłonie. - O mój Boże...

\- Co? Co się stało? Rozumie pan co one znaczą?

\- O tak.

\- Więc?

Szeryf popatrzył na niego i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Derek zaczął się czuć nieswojo. Czy to znaczyło coś złego? Obraźliwego? Czy Stiles wymyślił jakąś specjalną, pokręconą nazwę? Cholera.

\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz wiedzieć?

Derek kiwnął.

\- Stu procentowo pewny?

\- Po prostu proszę mi powiedzieć co to do cholery znaczy - warknął niecierpliwie.

Szeryf pokiwał głową. Otworzył usta i wytłumaczyć.

Kiedy Derek zrozumiał o co chodzi, miał wrażenie, że jego serce stanęło.

 

*

 

Stiles wszedł do swojego pokoju i rzucił na podłogę swoją torbę z rzeczami. Z szerokim uśmiechem opadł na łóżko i przytulił swoją poduszkę. Nie potrafił się bez niej wyspać. Prawie dwa tygodnie męczarni i niewyspania. Stiles był szczęśliwy, że w końcu jest w swojej jaskini Batmana.

Miał ochotę zamknąć oczy, zasnąć i przespać resztę życia. Ale oczywiście to nie mogło się wydarzyć. Jego życie go nienawidzi. Zawsze musi zniszczyć jego plany! Tak też stało się teraz, bo kiedy Stiles już zaczął zasypiać, do pokoju przez okno wparował Derek. I każdego innego dnia chłopak by się na niego rzucił, całując go szaleńczo i zdzierając z niego ubrania. Nie dzisiaj. Był za bardzo zmęczony.

\- Hej, Stiles - mruknął Derek. Podszedł do niego i usiadł na skraju jego łóżka, całując go w policzek. 

Chłopak uśmiechnął się jedną stroną twarzy i zamknął znowu oczy, wzdychając głęboko.

\- Zmęczony. Spać. Nie przeszkadzaj - powiedział niewyraźnie w poduszkę.

Derek poczochrał mu włosy i położył rękę na jego karku. 

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Yhm. Dajesz - mruknął sennie Stiles. - Zamieniam się w słuch.

Wilkołak wziął głęboki oddech i odchrząknął. Stiles czuł jak z sekundy na sekundę robi się coraz senny. I już niemalże zasypiał kiedy usłyszał głos wilkołaka:

-  _Kocham cię_.

I w tej chwili chłopak nie był już w ogóle senny. Nope. Ani troszeczkę.

Jego chłopak powiedział, że go kocha. Po polsku.

Gwałtownie wstał, machając ramionami, aby nie spaść z łóżka. Z policzkami czerwonymi jak nigdy popatrzył na Dereka, którego czubki uszu także przybrały ciemny kolor.

\- Co.

-  _Kocham c..._

\- Nie, nie, nie! - krzyknął Stiles i zasłonił dłońmi usta zaskoczonego Dereka. - Zamknij się, nie mów tego. Nie- Ty- O Boże! Zamknij się.

Derek patrzył na niego zdezorientowany. 

\- Nie mów tego skoro nie wiesz co to znaczy! Nigdy- Po prostu- Wiem, że jesteś ciekawy co to znaczy, ale... Nie-

\- Stiles - powiedział łagodnie Derek, łapiąc Stilesa za nadgarstki i odsuwając jego dłonie od swojej buzi. - Wszystko w porządku.

\- Nie, nie w prządku! Nie możesz mówić tego. Nie kiedy nie wiesz-

\- Wiem - przerwał mu znowu wilkołak. 

\- Co. Nie- Ty- Nie znasz polskiego!

\- Prawda, nie znam, ale rozumiem już co to znaczy.

\- Co?! 

Stiles patrzył na niego przerażony i zdenerwowany, z policzkami jeszcze bardziej czerwonymi. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jego sekret został ujawniony. Teraz go Derek zostawi, bo go nie kocha tak jak Stiles kocha jego. O Boże, ale spieprzyłem, pomyślał.

\- Nie rozumiałem na początku - wyznał Derek. - Nie miałem pojęcia co to znaczy. Ale dwa dni temu zapytałem kogoś kto zna ten język. I wtedy... Dopiero wtedy zrozumiałem.

\- Jezu... - jęknął Stiles i schował twarz w dłonie. - Przepraszam, Derek.

\- Dlaczego? Cieszy mnie to, że mnie kochasz, Stiles, bo ja ciebie także kocham.

Chłopak odsunął dłonie i wybałuszył oczy. Otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Od bardzo, bardzo dawno - kontynuował Derek. - Prawie dwa lata. Od tego incydentu w basenie. 

\- Ale- Dla... Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś?

\- A dlaczego ty nic nie mówiłeś, hm?

Stiles oblizał usta i spuścił wzrok.

\- M-myślałem, że mnie nie kochasz. Że jesteś dla mnie tylko dla seksu - wyszeptał. - I to mi na początku wystarczało, naprawdę. Bycie tak blisko z tobą... Nie potrafiłem tego zniszczyć swoimi uczuciami, więc nic nie mówiłem. Ale po jakimś czasie w końcu- Ja- Nie mogłem dłużej tego w sobie trzymać. Ale stwierdziłem, że powiem ci to w innym języku, żebym ja poczuł się lepiej w końcu mówiąc to na głos, a żebyś ty się nie przestraszył i mnie nie zostawił. Bo naprawdę nie sądzę, abym przeżył, gdybyś mnie zostawił po tym jakbym ci powiedział, że cię kocham.

Derek pokiwał głową. Złapał twarz Stilesa w obie dłonie i pocałował go. Delikatnie, z uczuciem, sprawiając, że Stiles jęknął z wrażenia.

\- Myślałem podobnie - wyznał Derek. - Że jesteś dla mnie tylko dla seksu. Że jesteś po prostu napalonym nastolatkiem, który postanowił być ze mną dla bliskości. Ale już od dawna planowałem cię w sobie rozkochać, wiesz? I starałem się. Bardzo. Czasem miałem jednak wrażenie, że moje działania są bez skutku.

\- To dlatego, że cię już kochałem - mruknął Stiles głupkowato. Derek uśmiechnął się i znowu go pocałował.

\- Naprawdę się cieszę, że byłeś na tyle odważny, aby mi powiedzieć. Nawet jeżeli to nie było po angielsku.

Stiles zaśmiał się i przytulił mocno swojego chłopaka. Swoją miłość. 

Nie mógłby być jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwy.

W końcu go zdobył. Całego Dereka Hale.

Nie tylko jego ciało, ale także i serce.

Cholera, jestem największym szczęściarzem na świecie, pomyślał sam do siebie zatapiając się w gorącym pocałunku. Czuł delikatny uśmiech Dereka na swoich ustach.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS
> 
> S: Tak po za tym to kto ci powiedział co te słowa znaczą? Nie wiedziałem, że masz znajomych, którzy znają polski.  
> D: Cóż... Myślę, że czeka cię poważna rozmowa z ojcem jak wróci z pracy.  
> S: ... Co.


End file.
